De Hongerspelen: De winnaars
by SailorV01
Summary: Panem, een land dat in vrede leefde. Dertien arme districten en een rijke hoofdstad. Ze leefden samen in harmonie tot alle dertien districten in opstand kwamen. Het dertiende district werd met de grond gelijk gemaakt, en de andere twaalf districten moesten elk jaar twee van hun kinderen opofferen om mee te moeten doen aan een wedstrijd van leven en dood.
1. De eerste hongerspelen

De Hongerspelen: De winnaars

 **Deze fanfictie gaat over de vroegere winnaars van de hongerspelen, vele jaren voor het verhaal van Katniss en Peeta zelf. Dit verhaal is helemaal canon met de films en de boeken. Elk hoofdstuk gaat over een hongerspelen en zijn winnaar, daarom zal ik proberen elke dag een hoofdstuk te uploaden. Veel leesplezier!**

 **HOOFDSTUK 1: DE EERSTE HONGERSPELEN**

Panem, een land dat in vrede leefde. Dertien arme districten en een rijke hoofdstad. Ze leefden samen in harmonie tot alle dertien districten in opstand kwamen. Het dertiende district werd met de grond gelijk gemaakt, en de andere twaalf districten moesten elk jaar twee van hun kinderen opofferen om mee te moeten doen aan een wedstrijd van leven en dood. Deze wedstrijd zal voortaan bekend staan als De Hongerspelen.

De vierentwintig tributen stonden op hun grondstuk tijdens het aftellen voor de spelen. De allereerste hongerspelen arena was een open veldje met de gouden hoorn des overvloeds in het midden. Als de tributen eerder van hun voetstuk af zouden stappen, zouden ze opgeblazen worden. Dit werd ook voor de spelen aan hun verteld. Maar de mannelijke tribuut uit District 4 die Davis Mirano heette, dacht dat hij over de landmijnen kon springen maar dit lukte niet. De stukjes vlees spatte op elke tribuut. Na het aftellen bleef elke tribuut lijkbleek op hun voetstuk staan, bang dat ze hetzelfde als Davis zouden meemaken. Na vijf minuten meldden de spelmakers dat het veilig was om van de voetstukken af te stappen en dat de Hongerspelen nu echt konden beginnen. Na die melding, sprintte iedereen naar de gouden hoorn om wat spullen te bemachtigen. Perry Wattson kreeg als eerste een wapen te pakken en vermoorde vijf tributen. Hij was de sterkste tribuut uit de hele spelen. 'Kom niet bij me in de buurt, anders wordt je vermorzeld!' lachte hij zelfverzekerd; een paar seconden voor zijn hoofd werd doorboord met een pijl.

De zestien tributen die het grote openingsgevecht hadden overleefd, renden voor hun leven weg van de hoorn terwijl Gina Tone uit District 8 haar kamp opsloeg bij de hoorn. Gina was aan het jagen terwijl het zwakke meisje uit District 10 al het eten en wapens stal van Gina. Toen Gina terugkwam raakte ze verstrikt in een gevecht van Ace Young, de jongen van District 5 en Gaia La Rose, het meisje van District 6. Ace had een knuppel en Gaia een zakmes. Toen Gaia haar mes in Ace zijn keel wou steken, werd ze in de rug aangevallen door Gina. Ace zag dit en rende weg, maar niet zonder een pijl en boog van de hoorn des overvloeds te grijpen.

Het was nacht en de gezichten van de gevallen tributen werden getoond. Negen gevallen tributen op de eerste dag. De twee tributen uit 1, de jongen uit 2, beide tributen uit 3, Davis Mirano uit District 4, Gaia La Rose uit District 6 en tot slot de twee tributen uit District 10. Er waren nu nog 15 tributen over.

Twee dagen en tien gestorven tributen later, was het tijd voor de finale. Iedereen werd wakker gemaakt door een horde mutilanten die de vijf overgebleven tributen kwam doden. Iedere tribuut werd naar de hoorn gelokt. De jongen uit District 6 arriveerde als eerste bij de hoorn, maar werd al snel gedood door Gina en het team uit 12 werd vermorzeld door de mutilanten. De laatste twee tributen waren Ace en Gina. Gina was vastbesloten om naar huis te gaan maar Ace ook. Terwijl Gina naar Ace toe rende schoot hij een pijl naar haar schedel. Hij miste. Ace had zijn knuppel in de aanslag en beukte tegen Gina's schedel aan zodra hij de kans kreeg. Ace bleef slaan en uiteindelijk ging er een kanon af.

Ace was de eerste winnaar uit District 5 en de eerste winnaar van de Hongerspelen.

Winnaars:

Ace Young (District 5)

 **Dit is dus het eerste hoofdstuk van mijn nieuwe fanfictie, doordat er heel veel hongerspelen zijn moet ik natuurlijk heel veel namen bedenken, dus je kunt wat namensuggesties achterlaten in een review.**


	2. De tweede hongerspelen

**HOOFDSTUK 2: DE TWEEDE HONGERSPELEN**

Na de overwinning van Ace Young in de eerste hongerspelen dachten alle inwoners van Panem dat de hongerspelen een event was dat maar een keer gebeurde. Maar ze hadden het fout, President Aracne Snow; de oom van Corolianus Snow had aangekondigd dat de hongerspelen een jaarlijks event zou worden. De inwoners van het Capitool vonden dit geweldig in tegenstelling tot de districtsinwoners; die vonden het maar niks dat hun kinderen elk jaar opgeofferd zouden worden. Ook had Snow een nieuw onderdeel van de spelen geintroduceerd: Vrijwillig de arena ingaan. Je kon nu kiezen of je vrijwillig in een arena wou gaan waar iedereen je dood wil. Dacia Hunter uit District 2 had hier voor gekozen. Ze had gezien hoe Ace zo beroemd was na zijn overwinning, dus zij wou dat ook.

De arena van de tweede hongerspelen was anders dan normaal, de grond was bedekt met bomen van meer dan tweehonderd meter. De tributen werden in een soort boomhutten gedropt. In het midden stond er een groot stenen platform met de gouden hoorn des overvloeds. De tributen konden daar komen via houten bruggen. Deze keer bevatte de hoorn des overvloeds alleen maar wapens en geen eten. De spelen waren gestart. Net als de vorige spelen rende iedereen naar de hoorn om iets goeds te pakken te krijgen. Acht mensen werden gedood bij de hoorn, maar het capitool wou meer actie, dus toen iedereen weg was braken de houten bruggen waardoor vijf tributen tot hun dood vielen. Niemand kon nu nog naar de hoorn gaan om nog iets te kunnen pakken. Josie Dam en Elijah Nutshell waren blij met deze arena, vooral omdat deze arena vol met bomen zat en Josie en Elijah kwamen uit District 7. Dacia had zich voorbereid op deze arena en had getraind bij bomen klimmen tijdens de training. De klauterde van boom naar boom tot ze een goede schuilplaats had gevonden. In de nacht werden de gezichten van de twaalf gevallen tributen in de lucht. Dacia kreeg een grote grijns op haar gezicht toen ze de gezichten van de twaalf onschuldige tributen in de lucht zag. Josie en Elijah kregen juist een droevige emotie op hun gezichten, denkend over hun families en toekomst.

Op de tweede dag ging Dacia jagen en had ze drie slachtoffers te pakken. De tributen uit District 11 en het meisje uit 12. De drie dagen daarna waren er geen doden. Toen verveelde het Capitool zich dus er kwamen geforceerde gevechten. Alle negen tributen moesten tegen elkaar vechten, uiteindelijk bleven er nog maar zes tributen over waaronder Elijah, Josie en Dacia. Josie vond dat het tijd was om het bontgenootschap te splitsen en vermoordde Elijah, en ook het meisje uit District 6 en de jongen uit 1. Dacia vermoordde de overgebleven tribuut terwijl Josie een plan aan het uitstippelen was. Josie en Dacia werden geforceerd om te vechten. Voor het Capitool maakte het nu niet meer uit wie er doodging, want ze wouden gewoon dat een vrouw de hongerspelen won. Het gevecht duurde vijf uur, tot Dacia de trekker overhaalde door Josie haar hoofd open te snijden. Het allerlaatste kanon ging af en Dacia werd opgehaald met een hovercraft.

Dacia Hunter was de eerste winnaar van District 2 en de tweede winnaar van de Hongerspelen.

Winnaars:

Ace Young (District 5)

Dacia Hunter (District 2)


	3. De derde hongerspelen

**HOOFDSTUK 3: DE DERDE HONGERSPELEN**

Dit was het derde jaar dat de districten moesten leiden onder het Capitool. Het Capitool bracht dit jaar de derde hongerspelen met twee aanpassingen. Vanaf dit jaar werden er voordat de tributen de arena ingingen interviews gehouden, om de tributen nog beter te leren kennen. Ook zagen ze de tributen in hun mooiste jurk of hun knapste pak. Hierdoor maakten de meeste tributen indruk op het publiek wat voor een nieuwe aanpassing zorgde: Sponsors. Nu konden mensen uit het Capitool en de districten de tributen sponsoren door eten en wapens voor ze te kopen; en dan de arena insturen om de tributen te helpen. Ook waren er dit jaar twee vrijwilligers: Mason Mack en Kyra Passenger uit District 2. Ze wouden net zoals Dacia Hunter zijn die de tweede hongerspelen had gewonnen. Ook hadden Kyra en Mason gepland om een team te vormen want dat was niet verboden. Het duo uit 2 maakte heel erge indruk bij het publiek, dus zij kregen de meeste sponsors. Maar Hanna Tammy en Spencer James uit District 6 maakten ook veel indruk. De tributen van de armere Districten zoals 10, 11 en 12 werden niet eens opgemerkt door het Capitool. Dit jaar zat vol met interessante tributen wat de hongerspelen in een keer veel leuker maakte.

De arena van dit jaar was een verlaten kasteel vol met zombies. Deze arena had geen hoorn des overvloeds, want de spullen lagen in een torenkamer die op instorten stond. Ook konden de tributen niet naar buiten omdat alle ramen en deuren dicht zaten, en als je buiten kwam werd je getroffen door bliksem en opgegeten door een horde zombies. Dit moesten de zes tributen uit 10, 11 en 12 de moeilijke manier leren. Dit kwam als goed nieuws voor de andere tributen en voor het Capitool maar niet voor de families van de tributen. Ook sneuvelden er negen tributen in het openingsgevecht. De tweede dag sneuvelden zes tributen door een horde zombies. Op de derde dag was de grote finale die bestond uit: Mary Kearny uit District 1, Jamalo Bright uit District 8 en Mia Terra uit District 9. Mia en Jamalo werden in het kleine torenkamertje gelokt waar ze het beiden uitvochten. Toen Jamalo Mia in reten had gescheurd, stortte het torenkamertje in waardoor Mary Kearny de winnaar werd. Ze was een favoriet van het Capitool en de andere twee niet, dus het zou niet meer dan correct zijn als ze won.

Mary Kearny was de eerste winnaar uit District 1 en de derde winnaar van de Hongerspelen.

Winnaars:

Ace Young (District 5)

Dacia Hunter (District 2)

Mary Kearny (District 1)


	4. De vierde Hongerspelen

**HOOFDSTUK 4: DE VIERDE HONGERSPELEN**

De vierde Hongerspelen bracht veel nieuwe toepassingen met zich mee bijvoorbeeld de tributenparade, de opening van de spelen waar elke tribuut door het Capitool rijdt in kleding uit hun District voor het publiek, en elke tribuut had een team gevormd. Dit was het begin van de beroeps bontgenootschappen. De twee tributen uit District 2; Ella Cyclope en Bart Mayhem hadden een groep gevormd met Regi Maijen uit district 7, en het duo uit District 9.

De arena van dit jaar was een klassieke arena en was een normaal bos.

In het openingsbloedbad stierven zes teams en dertien tributen. De tributen uit District 1, 4, 5, 6, 10, 12 en het meisje uit District 3 waren hier overleden. Op de tweede dag ging het duo uit District 9 jagen, maar twee kanonnen gingen af en de twee kwamen niet meer terug. Na tien dagen en maar vijf gestorven tributen, besloten de spelmakers geforceerde gevechten te organiseren. Ella en Bart moesten vechten tegen Jayden Brawl en Jessica Pumkin uit District 11, die ook een team hadden gevormd. Jayden was de enige die het gevecht had overleefd, maar doordat hij werd gestoken door Bart, bloedde hij dood.

Het Capitool was blij met vier doden in een keer. De vijf dagen daarna waren er twee geforceerde gevechten. Alexander Graham uit District 3 was een grote kanshebber en een favoriet van het Capitool. Hij had dan ook de twee geforceerde gevechten waaraan hij moest meedoen overleefd. Marylin Jean uit District 8 wou de dood van haar districtspartner wreken die in de geforceerde gevechten was overleden, dus haar prioriteit was Alexander doden, maar Regi Maijen had was nog als enige over van de beroeps, dus hij moest volgens hem sowieso winnen. Op de laatste dag vond er een arena event plaats: Het krachtveld van de arena ging dichter de arena in. Uiteindelijk sloot het de drie tributen in bij de hoorn des overvloeds waar terwijl Alexander en Regi het uitvochten, Marylin op de hoorn ging klimmen. Het Capitool vond het onacceptabel dat Marylin zich niet met het gevecht bemoeide, dus besloten de spelmakers haar op te blazen.

Door de explosie vlogen Regi en Alexander weg. Regi raakte het krachtveld, wat zijn dood veroorzaakte. Zonder dat hij het besefte, had Alexander Graham gewonnen.

Alexander Graham was de eerste winnaar van District 3 en de vierde winnaar van de Hongerspelen.

Winnaars:

Ace Young (District 5)

Dacia Hunter (District 2)

Mary Kearny (District 1)

Alexander Graham (District 3)


	5. De vijfde Hongerspelen

**HOOFDSTUK 5: DE VIJFDE HONGERSPELEN**

Tijdens vier jaar en vier edities van de Hongerspelen, merkte District 2 dat uit hun district de meeste vrijwilligers waren. Dacia Hunter- de enige winnaar uit District 2- had dit ook gemerkt. Ze vond dit zelf geweldig, dus ze had een verlaten bunker gekocht waar de vredebewakers tijdens de donkere dagen tegen de soldaten van het Capitool vochten die de districten waren binnengedrongen, en had daar haar eigen "Beroepsacademie" gemaakt zoals zij dat graag noemde. Haar doel was om hier kinderen vanaf hun vijfde te trainen tot ze achttien waren, en dan hun vrijwillig mee te laten doen aan de Hongerspelen. Ze deed dit doordat ze na haar overwinning zichzelf zag als een god, en ze wou de kinderen uit District 2 hetzelfde gunnen. Vele ouders schreven hun kinderen voor deze academie in, terwijl ze wisten dat het illegaal was. President Aracne Snow wist dit ook, maar doordat District 2 het meest loyale district aan het Capitool was, liet hij dit toe.

Na Ace Young, Dacia Hunter, Mary Kearny en Alexander Graham wenste het Capitool nog zo een interessante winnaar voor de vijfde Hongerspelen, maar helaas vond het Capitool de tributen van dit jaar helemaal niet interessant. De mensen van het Capitool waren zo boos, dat er tweede boetes moesten worden gehouden. Dit kwam als goed nieuws voor beide het Capitool en voor de gekozen kinderen en hun families. Hun namen konden tenslotte niet meer getrokken worden. Alleen voor de twee vrijwilligers uit District 2 kwam dit als teleurstelling want zij mochten niet meer vrijwillig gaan tijdens deze boete. De tweede boetes leverden wel een mix van interessante tributen op. Mineral Smith uit District 1 was de eerste vrijwilliger uit District 1, wat haar heel geliefd maakte bij het Capitool en wat haar veel sponsors opleverde. Tijdens de tweede boetes waren de twee tributen van District 2 zoals altijd vrijwilligers. De tributen uit 2 stelden aan Mineral voor om de beroepstroep bij te wonen. Ze wees dit voorstel niet af en de beroepstroep van de vijfde Hongerspelen bestond uit drie mensen.

De arena van de vijfde Hongerspelen was een en al bos met één open veldje waar de hoorn des overvloeds stond. De vierentwintig tributen stonden op hun voetstuk tot dat de gong afging. Dit was het eerste jaar waar tributen juist van de hoorn wegrenden. Dit waren de tributen uit 10, 11 en 12 die een suïcidaal pact hadden gevormd. Op de tweede dag ging het meisje uit District 12 terug naar de hoorn om koorden te halen, dit lukte haar maar niet zonder achtervolgd te worden door de tributen uit District 2. Een dag later, lukte het de 6 tributen in het suïcidale pact zichzelf op te hangen. Mineral, de tributen uit 2 en het meisje uit District 7 waren nu nog als enige over. Het meisje uit District 7 was goed in bomen klimmen dus die verstopte zich hoog in de bomen en niemand kon haar vinden. Mineral kreeg een sponsor van haar mentor Mary Kearny die de derde spelen had gewonnen. Ze kreeg hier twee speren in om in bomen te klimmen. Er zat ook een boodschap bij: _District 7 zit in de bomen. Beklim ze. - Mary K._

Nu wist Mineral dat ze in de bomen moest klimmen, wou ze het meisje van 7 doden. Mineral beklom de boom waar het meisje van 7 inzat, ze was er helemaal niet goed in. Het werd nog erger toen het meisje uit 7 haar met stenen bekogelde. Eén raakte haar op haar neus. Minerals neus was scheef en gebroken. Nu was Mineral echt boos, wat veroorzaakte dat ze nog hoger de boom inging. Uiteindelijk liet Mineral zichzelf vallen en ze pakte de speren met zich mee. Het meisje uit District 7 dacht dat ze van Mineral af was, maar ze had het fout. Mineral had de boom van de andere kant beklommen en stak het meisje in haar nek met een speer. Haar kanon ging niet af, dus duwde Mineral haar de boom uit om er zeker van te zijn. Toen ging het kanon wel af. De jongen en het meisje uit District 2 hadden Mineral in de boom gevonden, Mineral was opgelucht tot de twee haar begonnen uit te schelden. 'Kom naar beneden!' zeiden ze 'We zijn nog als enige over, dus kom naar beneden en vecht!'

Mineral nam een riskante beslissing en gooide haar speer naar de hoofden van haar tegenstanders. Ze miste. Nu was ze een speer kwijt en had er nog maar een over. "Ze kunnen toch niet naar boven komen" dacht Mineral in zichzelf. 'Hey waarom komen jullie dan niet naar boven? Het is hier wel gezellig!' riep Mineral grappend. De twee pikten dit niet, maar ze wouden het risico niet nemen om naar boven te klimmen. De drie riepen maar naar elkaar en dat ging zo door voor drie uur. Het Capitool was het zat en besloten de boom waar Mineral in zat in brand te steken. Mineral had geen andere keuze dan uit de boom springen. De tributen uit 2 waren zo bezig met het staren naar de brandende boom, dat Mineral ongemerkt haar speer pakte en haar laatste tegenstanders in de rug aanviel. Het meisje bloedde dood maar de jongen hoorde Mineral voordat ze aankwam, hij ontweek haar aanval.

Mineral had wapens en de jongen niet. Daardoor duurde het niet lang voordat de jongen uit District 2 dood was.

Het laatste kanon ging af. Het Capitool vond het terecht dat Mineral had gewonnen, ze vonden haar moed om zichzelf vrijwillig aan te bieden geweldig. Mineral werd opgehaald met een Hovercraft. Mineral keek door het kleine raampje van de hovercraft, ze zag de lijken van de drie tributen die ze had gedood. "Ik kan niet geloven dat iedereen dood is" dacht ze in haarzelf, ze vond dit een traumatische ervaring. Na de spelen begon ze te drinken om haar herinneringen weg te werken, uiteindelijk werd ze alcoholist. Mineral was de eerste van de vele winnaars die dit begon te doen, om hun herinneringen van de spelen te vergeten.

Mineral is de tweede winnaar uit District 1 en de vijfde winnaar van de Hongerspelen.

Winnaars:

Ace Young (District 5)

Dacia Hunter (District 2)

Mary Kearny (District 1)

Alexander Graham (District 3)

Mineral Smith (District 1)


	6. De zesde Hongerspelen

**HOOFDSTUK 6: DE ZESDE HONGERSPELEN**

Dit jaar was het in totaal een jaar toen Dacia Hunter haar Beroepsacademie had opgericht. In plaats van alleen vijfjarigen toe te laten op de academie, konden nu ook kinderen van zes tot zeventien jaar zich inschrijven. Alle kinderen werden door Dacia en veteranen uit District 2 getraind. Het doel van de beroepsacademie was om kinderen tot hun achttiende te trainen, en ze dan vrijwillig laten meedoen aan de Hongerspelen. Sinds de vijfde Hongerspelen werden de zeventienjarigen getraind, nu ze achttien waren en ze voldoende waren getraind, koos Dacia twee kinderen uit die mee mochten doen aan de Hongerspelen. De kinderen die Dacia had uitgekozen heetten Lee Adams en Miranda Allen. Dacia had ze een slimme strategie geleerd die ze in de spelen moesten uitvoeren. Het was hun verteld dat ze met zoveel tributen een bontgenootschap moesten sluiten. Dat was hun gelukt, ze hadden met vier andere tributen een bontgenootschap gesloten: De broer en zus Alice en Alfred Richards uit District 1 en Ariel Melody en Eric Johnson uit District 4.

De arena van dit jaar was een grote verlaten circus tent, met vele verlaten kraampjes en springkastelen. Overal zwierven Killer Clowns rond, en naar buiten gaan was ook geen mogelijkheid, sinds deze tent in een grote kooi zat. De vierentwintig tributen stonden op hun grondstuk, met de grote Hoorn des Overvloeds voor hun neus. Vele tributen renden naar de hoorn, de beroepstroep ook. Die vermoordde negen van de vierentwintig tributen. Het duo uit District 3 besloot hun kamp op te slaan in een springkasteel, maar deze werd al snel lek geprikt door Zarayda Merry uit District 10. De twee verstikten, wat leidde tot hun dood.

Op dag vijf werd het duo uit District 5 vermoord door de beroepstroep, maar daarna was er niet zoveel actie meer. Terwijl de beroepstroep hun plannen uitstippelden, glipte het meisje uit District 12 naar de Hoorn des overvloeds om wapens en eten te pakken. Het lukte haar om een zwaard en tomaten te pakken te krijgen. Het meisje uit District 12 was hele goede competitie voor de beroepstroep van dit jaar. Op dag achttien waren er nog maar zeven tributen over. Lee, Miranda, Ariel, Eric, Alice, Alfred en het meisje uit District 12. Het Capitool had er genoeg van dat deze Hongerspelen zo langdradig was, dus ze forceerden het meisje uit District 12 om met de beroepstroep te vechten. Zes tegen één. Het lukte het meisje om Alfred te doden, maar niet lang daarna werd het meisje doodgestoken. Nadat haar broer werd vermoord, had Alice het grootste verlies van haar leven. Ze smeekte haar bontgenoten om haar te doden, dan kon ze weer bij haar broer zijn. Lee deed het uiteindelijk. Pas na een paar uur beseften Lee, Miranda, Ariel en Eric dat ze de laatste vier in de Hongerspelen waren. Ariel rende meteen weg achter een springkasteel terwijl Lee en Miranda een gevecht hielden met Eric. Eric en Miranda overleefden het gevecht niet. Lee achtervolgde Ariel die aan het rennen was naar de ladder die naar de trapeze leidde. Een killer clown zat in de weg. Ariel schopte hem in het privegedeelte en pakte zijn knuppel. Lee sneed Ariel in haar arm, wat een diepe wond veroorzaakte, maar Ariel sloeg Lee tegen zijn hoofd met haar knuppel. Het laatste kanon van de spelen ging af.

Ariel Melody was de eerste winnaar van District 4 en de zesde winnaar van de Hongerspelen.

Winnaars:

Ace Young (District 5)

Dacia Hunter (District 2)

Mary Kearny (District 1)

Alexander Graham (District 3)

Mineral Smith (District 1)

Ariel Melody (District 4)


	7. De zevende Hongerspelen

**HOOFDSTUK 7: DE ZEVENDE HONGERSPELEN**

Het zevende jaar dat de districten moesten lijden onder de macht van Het Capitool, het zevende jaar dat de districten vierentwintig onschuldige kinderen afleverden aan het Capitool. Het zevende jaar dat vierentwintig Districtskinderen elkaar moesten doden in een arena. De zes winnaars Ace Young, Dacia Hunter, Mary Kearny, Alexander Graham, Mineral Smith en Ariel Melody werden gezien als beroemdheden bij het Capitool. Nadat ze dachten dat ze weer een rustig leven konden leiden in hun eigen District, werden Ace, Ariel en Alexander er toe gedwongen om prostitués te worden. Het Captiool vind hun tenslotte knap, dus President Snow ontdekte een goed plan om geld te krijgen van de Capitoolburgers. Aan Mineral hadden ze niks, die zat inmiddels aan de drugs en Mary was niet knap volgens het Capitool. Ook al was Dacia knap, ze hoefde niet in de erotische business te gaan. De rede daarvoor was onbekend.

Het was inmiddels drie jaar sinds Dacia Hunter haar beroemde "Beroepsacademie" had opgericht. Mary Kearny merkte wat Dacia aan het doen was, en had contact met haar opgenomen. Uiteindelijk besloten Mary en Dacia samen te werken en ook een academie in District 1 te bouwen, de kinderen uit District 1 wouden ook tenslotte beroemd worden en trainen. Mary trainde de kinderen uit District 1 in haar academie net zoals Dacia dat deed in District 2. Beide vertelden ze hun tributen dat ze een bontgenootschap met District 1 of 2 moesten sluiten. Dit deden David Oreck en Ivy Noren uit District 2 met Diana Richards en Edgar Stone uit District 1. Ze waren alle vier uitgekozen door Dacia en Mary. David en Ivy hadden Dacia's tacktiek geleerd: "Sluit een bontgenootschap met zoveel mogelijk tributen"

De vier sloten een bontgenootschap met Rosie Peck en Josh Field uit District 9, en de jongen en het meisje uit District 4. Zo een groot bontgenootschap had de Hongerspelen nog nooit gekend.

Na zes jaar van steeds hetzelfde, experimenteerde het Capitool eens en maakte deze Hongerspelen anders dan anders. Het plan was om tijdens het aftellen, de spelmakers voetstukken zouden kiezen die bij nul zouden opblazen. Ze hadden hier acht slachtoffers bij gekozen. Na het openingsgevecht waar de helft van de tributen gestorven waren, werden alle tributen getransporteerd in kleine hokjes met nog een tribuut tegenover hun. Het idee was om er een toernooi van te maken tot er nog maar één tribuut overbleef. Hierdoor bleven er nog maar zes tributen over, die tributen waren: Ivy Noren, Rosie Peck, Josh Field, het meisje uit District 3, De jongen uit District 5 en tot slot de jongen uit District 12. De twee tributen uit District 9 moesten tegen elkaar vechten. Rosie Peck had het gevecht tegen haar bontgenoot gewonnen. Daarna moesten de jongen uit District 5 en 12 tegen elkaar vechten. Het Capitool wou voorkomen dat ook maar één van deze twee een winnaar werd, dus ze besloten ze allebei maar te doden. Het eindgevecht bestond uit Ivy en Rosie. Ivy was vastbesloten te winnen, wat nu een gewoonte was voor tributen uit District 2. Toen Ivy op Rosie afrende, werd Ivy getroffen door de bliksem wat haar dood veroorzaakte. Dit kwam aan als een schok bij het Capitool, doordat Ivy Noren de favoriet was bij het Capitool. Later werd het bekend gemaakt door hoofdspelmaker Solomon Boris dat dit een fout was en dat de bliksem eigenlijk Rosie moest treffen. Niet lang hierna werd Solomon geëxecuteerd door President Snow.


End file.
